Close Your Eyes
by NoctisXV
Summary: In just 2 Days, That person is going back for her. She doesn't notice everything until that day... When she closed her eyes.
1. Chapter 1: Making Someone Happy

**A/N: Here's the 4 Chapter Fic I've decided to do. Originally, It was supposed to be a 5 chapter fic but I couldn't think of any more things that'll happen and so I ended up crafting this. Besides, Chapter 4 is the longest Chapter. I hope you guys love it. Don't forget to review, I appreciate criticisms, likes and favorites.**

***Dedicated to Dynasty101Warriors.* **

**To Dynasty:**

**HAPPY BIRTHDAY! Here's your present. x3 Hope you love it.**

* * *

><p>"<em>Mr. Caelum, Do you have any words to share to the audience?"<em>

"_Yeah. Always think positive, Never lose hope because Hope is everywhere and believe in yourself."_

"_That's nice. So that's why you became a successful businessman."_

"_Of course. But there's one person who taught me all of those and I admire her that much. I also kept a promise to return to her."_

Arriving back in the apartment, The man took of his coat and placed it back onto the coat rack. He was tired from all those interviews. He went back to his table and reflected on the words he had said earlier. He had made a promise to comeback to someone, but when?

He couldn't decide when to return. Then, He tilted his head to the right and saw a calendar. He took the calendar and stared at it for a few seconds. As he looked at the days, There was one that became familiar with him…

It was 17.

A smile emanated his face, Giving a conclusion that he now has his reason to go back.

The following day, He only had a day to prepare. He was well prepared for his surprise for her. He went to his telephone and started dial the sister's landline. It started to beep and finally, someone came up.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Is this Serah Farron?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Serah, It's me, Noctis."

"Oh! Noctis. I missed you. How are you there? Light misses you too."

'_That girl hasn't changed at all.' _He thought to himself as he referred to his lover, smiling.

"Fine. Listen, I'm returning there in the afternoon on Light's Birthday. I'm going to fulfill my promise to her on her special day."

Serah knew she was in luck. He was the only one missing and probably the one that could make her sister very happy.

"Great!" She said. "I'm also planning a surprise for her in this grassy field I know. We've started just now and I was relieved to hear that you're returning. I'd like for you to make a request."

"Sure. What's that?"

After a few minutes of talking, Noctis finally understood what Serah was planning for her sister's special day.

"Ok. I got it. Bye." He said and afterwards, He returned the handset back.

He immediately prepared his luggage for his trip back home. He was also missing her.

Later in the evening, A knock on his door disturbed him. He left to what he was doing and went to the door to answer it. He unlocks and opens it to see a friend of his.

"Hey Ignis. What brings you here?"

"Nothing. Serah just called me about you returning and I wanted to talk about it."

After his friend had removed his shoes, He stepped inside and went to the dining room while Noctis headed for the kitchen to make tea. He served two cups and gave the other to his fellow. The two sat and had a talk.

"You know, You've spent too much time here. It's been 2 Years since you left Bodhum."

Realizing it, Noctis sighed.

"Of course. I only went back here to handle my father's business since he couldn't even raise a hand. But now that he's recovering, It might be a good idea to come back to her. But what if my father gets sick again."

A slight smile emanated on his friend's face, He felt his friend's palm touching his arm.

"Listen, I'll handle your father's business. You go back to Bodhum."

It was something that Noctis couldn't agree on. "But-" He was cut-off by his friend.

"Noctis, I've been a family friend for a very long time ever since we were in our youth. You and I are very good at managing businesses. Leave everything to me. Your business is with Lightning now. You have to trust me."

He trusted his friend just as his parents had trusted him. He eventually answered positively.

"Thanks." He said.

"Go back to Bodhum, Make her smile. Tell her how you feel and that you've missed her so."

"I will."

The following morning, It was the day of his departure. He had to make sure that his luggage was prepared. He hasn't taken his clean bath due to his final preparation. But after checking everything was in place, He stepped inside his bathroom and took a lukewarm bath.

A few minutes later, He went to his wardrobe after drying himself with his towel. He took his blue pants and a white fitted v-neck. He didn't forget to wear his black leather jacket to make him warm since it was very cold outside. He wore his top-siders before he took his luggage out and stepped outside into the cold.

He heard a horn of a car. He turned to his right and saw his friend, waving his hand and waiting inside the car. A smile emanated on his face. He went to his friend and placed the luggage inside the trunk before going inside the car.

"I was wonderin' if you would show up."

His friend smiled. "I couldn't even let you spend a cent for a cab."

"To the airport then." He said.

They sped off, not wanting to spend anymore time. Noctis had a flight to catch.

Inside, Noctis rested his head, thinking that in a blink of an eye, They've arrived. But he couldn't stop imagining the look on Lightning's face when He goes back to her. He kept his promise and was going to fulfill it on her special day.

A few minutes later, They arrived on the airport, Not really far from where Noctis stayed. He woke up, fresh and ready for a trip back home. He took his luggage out of the car trunk before saying goodbye.

"Make her happy."

"I will." Noctis said, finishing it with a smile.

Hours later, Noctis was inside the plane heading for Bodhum, Getting closer to fulfilling his promise.


	2. Chapter 2: Preparations

**1 Day Before.**

In the broad daylight, A young pink-haired woman rose out of bed like in her usual morning routine. She went to her closet and grabbed a towel, looking forward for a hot morning bath. Inside, The water ran down from her head to her feet, relaxing as the water flew continuously. Of course, She enjoyed hot morning baths. It was relaxing and rejuvenating, Probably her most favorite time of the day.

After realizing that she stayed in bath for an hour, She left the shower and wrapped her towel around her. Once back in her room, She looked to her right to check her calendar. There was something marked on the calendar. It was a symbol of balloons and strings over a number, 17. Only to realize…

'_Shoot! It's Light's birthday 2 days from now.' _She uttered in her mind.

She didn't realize to even look at her calendar. She was so busy hanging out that she had forgotten to prepare for her sister's birthday. Not wanting to make her sister unhappy, She decided to speak with their friends once she leaves the bus and arrive at their usual place where everyone waited for them.

She immediately wore clothing and headed outside her room. She tip-toed past her sister's room, not wanting to wake her up. She could have guessed that everyone knew that it was Her sister's birthday in 2 days.

Once she left the house, She took out her phone and dialed Aerith's number.

"Hey Ser, What's up? We're waiting for you two."

"Fine. Listen, You know that it's Light's birthday 3 days from now, right?"

"Right O." She replied.

"Good. Don't tell to it anyone. I'll make it official when I arrive there. Also, I don't have Lightning with me so It's perfect."

"Ok. See ya' "

A few moments later, She arrived after taking a bus ride. She immediately went to her friends and told about Her sister's birthday. However, once she blurted it out…

"LIGHT'S TURNING 18!" An orange pig-tailed woman bawled.

"Shh… Don't scream it in the air. Who knows what might happen."

Vanille covered her mouth with her two hands stacked on each other.

"Sorry." She said quietly.

"What are you planning?" Aerith asked.

"Well, I've organized a place near hear. In a grassy field. There, We could build a stage."

"But what's the stage for?" Tidus asked.

"You'll see."

Moments later, She went to Aerith's house from the market with bags of food ingredients. Of course, She had some help from her fiancée, Tidus and Yuna.

"Well, That's every bag of ingredients we have for the party. What now?"

"Well, We need to keep all of these a secret. Light doesn't know what we are doing. Aerith just knows what to make for the party on Light's special day."

Just then, Aerith went down through the stairs.

"Hey guys, Got those ingredients?" Aerith asked.

"Yeah. They're all for the Lasagna, Cake, Flan and Salad. Lulu and Wakka are still cooking the turkey."

"Great. Well, I need your help guys. If we're going to make the day special, We have to prepare the dessert first."

They immediately wasted no time and carried the ingredients to the kitchen where Aerith used her magic to make the sweets. The ingredients were carved to make a chocolate icing, which Serah found delicious. Another was a White Chocolate icing to spell the words on the cake.

The cake was made in 3 levels and its flavor was marble, which was a mix of chocolate and white chocolate mixings. The flour made the structure and the eggs made it very soft and delectable. At first sight, The cake was very edible. After it had been baked, It was transformed into a very large cake. It scent was very aromatic.

"Now that the base is finished, Let's put on the icing." Aerith said, taking a bowl of chocolate icing.

Everyone worked fast, The icing had to be thick and flat. While no one was looking around, Yuna couldn't stand the taste of the Chocolate icing that her hands were full of chocolate. Then, Aerith took an icing syringe and filled it up with the white chocolate mix. Carefully, Aerith pressed with caution as it wasn't very easy to carve the words "Happy Birthday" and Lightning's name on the cake.

A few minutes later, The cake was done.

"Glad that's over." Yuna said, tiringly.

"Yeah. Now we can get some rest."

They glanced on the watch to see that it was 7:00 in the evening. They realized that they can stay for a long time outside their homes.

"Hey Aerith, We've got to go now." Tidus said.

"Ok. Take care you two." She said, referring to Tidus and Yuna.

The two departed while Serah stayed for a little longer. The two had a conversation in the living room. Serah had a short nap on the couch while Aerith was busy making a pot of tea. A few minutes later, Serah was woken up by the scent of the aromatic tea.

"Chamomile?"

"Yeah."

The two sat on the couch while silence ruled over. The two took sips of tea as every seconds passed by.

"So, What now?" Aerith asked.

"So far, We've finished the food for the party. Now all we have to take care is the stage. Prompto and his gang are having a very clean progress."

"What's the stage for?"

"It's for something."

"Am I allowed to hear it?" Aerith asked kindly.

"If you were Light, I wouldn't have but ok."

After a few minutes, Serah told all about the plan which was forbidden to Lightning's ears.

"Ok. I see."

"He is the only one that's missing this and I need to somehow convince him to come back as early as possible."

Later, Serah went back to her home, looking forward for a good night's rest. When she arrived, She rang the doorbell and her sister answered.

"Hey Ser. How was your day?" Lightning asked.

"Fine."

The older Farron noticed her sister tired and looked like drowsy.

"Why don't you get some rest, Ser."

"Ok."

Lightning helped her sister to her room. Serah dressed up in her bed clothing while Lightning prepared a glass for water. A few minutes later, Serah was resting nicely.

"Good Night, Sis."

"Good Night."


	3. Chapter 3: Everything's Perfect

The following day, Serah was busy making breakfast. There was only a day to prepare and She hoped that Prompto and the gang would be finished setting up the stage in the grassy field. There were also trees around it. Near the stage is a tent house that was planned. It was there where the party was going to be held.

Serah reached for the phone handset and made a phone call. She dialed the numbers and waited for someone to answer. A few seconds later, Someone picked up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Prompto. How's the stage?"

"Going fine. We could be finished tonight. The tent house is now ready for the party for Lightning's birthday."

"Nice. I know I could count on you."

"Well you can bet on me."

"Thanks."

With that, they ended the phone call.

Serah went back to her cooking. As she was nearing the stove, The phone rang again. Serah turned off the stove before she went back to the telephone. She wiped her hands and answered the call.

"Hello?" She said.

"Hello, Is this Serah Farron?" The caller asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

"Serah, It's me, Noctis."

"Oh! Noctis. I missed you. How are you there? Light misses you too."

"Fine. Listen, I'm returning there in the afternoon on Light's Birthday. I'm going to fulfill my promise to her on her special day."

Serah knew she was in luck. He was the only one missing and probably the one that could make her sister very happy.

"Great!" She said. "I'm also planning a surprise for her in this grassy field I know. We've started just now and I was relieved to hear that you're returning. I'd like for you to make a request."

"Sure. What's that?"

"You're planning to return tomorrow, Right?"

"Yeah. Why?"

"Well, In the night, You're the surprise I've planned for the night just before the party starts. I wanted to make her night the best. If you remember any song that you could sing to her, Sing it to her. Can you do that?"

"Of course, Why wouldn't I reject." Noctis answered.

"Thank you. Don't be late ok."

"Ok. I got it. Bye."

They ended the phone call and Serah returned to her cooking.

In the evening of the same day, She went to the grassy field where she could that Prompto and the gang had just finished putting the finishing touches for the stage.

Upon seeing Serah, Prompto waved his hand.

"Hey Serah. What do you think?"

"It's beautiful. Everything's going perfectly."

Just then, A call from Serah's phone gets Her attention. Serah reached her phone and found out that it was Aerith calling.

"Hey Aerith."

"Serah, The salad's just finished. The Flan is now chilled in the fridge. The desserts should be ready by tomorrow morning, just in time for the evening party."

"Great. How about the turkey?"

"Lulu and Wakka just bought 2 turkeys and we're still stuffing them. We're grilling them tomorrow in the afternoon."

"So far so good Aerith. Any problems yet?"

"None so far."

"Thanks, Call me later if you have any problems."

"I will. Bye."

The two ended their phone call.

Meanwhile in the Farron residence, Lightning was having a very soothing bath. As she rested herself in the tub, She kept thinking about her special day for tomorrow.

'_I'm supposed to be happy. But why can't I be happy. Is it maybe because there's someone missing in my life?'_

She sank her head halfway.

'_Even worse, What if something goes wrong or maybe something's not gonna go well.'_

Lightning went back to her relaxing stance. Her back rested on the walls of the tub.

'_I know. I should think positive about tomorrow. I just hope nothing goes wrong tomorrow.'_

Then, a part of her made her remember something.

'_Who is this someone I'm missing. It's been two years since we separated. I wonder if he's going to return any day now. He's the only thing that could make me happy. Sure that a party for me would make me smile but being with him is the happiest moment in my life.'_

'_I wonder what's he up to right now and more importantly, What's Serah up to. I haven't seen her in almost a day or 2. What could she be doing at a time like this.'_

Lightning sighed.

'_Maybe I'll never know. But I should still keep on hoping for his return. I would jump into his arms when I see him for the first time in two years. I hope he's still the same Noctis I know. But…'_

She was feeling a bit down.

'_But what if He's forgotten me. No Light! Stop thinking like that. Just take a deep breath and think of all the past sweet memories.'_

"Noctis, Please Come Home Soon." She uttered.

After her bath, She dressed up into a white night gown and retreated to the comfort of her own bed, looking forward for a good night's rest.


	4. Chapter 4: Close Your Eyes

The next morning, Serah woke up and immediately took a bath. She dressed up in her clothing and met up with her friends in a coffee shop. There, They were having a hearty morning breakfast with hot chocolate or coffee. A few minutes later, Serah arrived.

"Hey Serah. Good morning." Aerith greeted.

"Good morning."

"Get something to eat. You look kinda hungry."

"At least save a seat." She said.

She went to the counter, ordering a breakfast muffin and a cup of tea. Then returning with a tray in hand. She took the vacant seat and sat to enjoy with her colleagues.

"Hey Serah, How's Light doing?"

"Fine. She doesn't have not one piece of knowledge of what we are doing."

"Well, Everything is ready. All we have to do now is wait for that special 'someone'." Aerith said.

"Special someone?" Prompto asked, puzzled.

"You don't know him?"

"Who?"

"Him…" Serah said.

Prompto doesn't have any scent of idea of who Serah was referring to. Then, He figured out who it was.

"Oh, It's Noct-"

"Shhhh…" Serah uttered.

"Sorry."

"Anyway, We could expect him to arrive today this afternoon. So, who's gonna pick him up?"

"Leave it to me." Prompto said.

"Thank you." Serah said.

In the afternoon. In the Airport, A plane had just landed and had docked onto a gate. There, Passengers disembarked and made their way to the arrival area. A man in a black coat smiled, A few hours from the time up to later, He was going to see her and surprise her for her special day.

'_I hope everyone's doing all right.'_ He uttered in his thoughts.

Meanwhile, Serah was helping her sister dress up. It was still 4pm in the afternoon.

"That looks cute on you, Birthday girl." She referred to the scarf.

"Thanks." Lightning replied.

Lightning was wearing a black long-sleeved turtle neck, a black belt locked around her waist, A black miniskirt, Black stockings, Black belted knee-high boots, A red coat and a tri color scarf that Noctis had given to her. Serah herself suggested the clothing she had to wear.

The two sisters went to the living room where Vanille was waiting with Snow waiting outside beside his car. When the sister went to the living room, Vanille was speechless at what Light was wearing.

"Oh My - You're So Cute, Birthday Girl." Vanille complimented.

"Thanks." The older sister said with a slight smile.

"Ok, Our chauffeur is waiting outside."

"Chauffeur?"

They stepped outside to see Snow resting his back on his car, waving his car keys.

"Oh. Out of all men, Why Snow?" Vanille asked.

"Why? Do you have a problem with that?" Lightning asked.

"Nothing. I just wanted Hope to be out chauffeur."

"Well Hope is busy picking up-"

Realizing that Her Sister was beside her, She immediately covered her mouth, preventing herself from spoiling her surprise to her sister.

"Hmm?" Lightning voiced.

"Umm… Nothing." Serah dismissed with a tinge of pink on her cheeks and scratching her head.

They embarked on Snow's car. Inside, Lightning and Serah had a short conversation.

"So, Where is Snow taking us?"

"We're going to Ashe's house."

"For what?"

"She hasn't greeted you yet. She just wants to meet you for your special day."

"Ok."

Unknown to Lightning, Serah wanted Ashe to keep Light busy and distracted while Serah and the rest finish their preparation for the grand evening. If there was anyone in the world who could keep someone distracted and very interested in other things, Ashe was the perfect choice. Ashe was also familiar about what Serah was preparing for Lightning's special day and She took the honor of keeping her busy.

A few minutes later, They arrived in front of Ashe's front lawn.

"Ok guys, I'll drop off Lightning here. We're going to find some evening dinner." Snow said.

"Take care Light." Serah said, embracing her sister in a short moment.

"I will."

Serah looked at Ashe and winked with a smile, signaling a part of their plan.

"Just remember not to keep Lightning bored."

"Ok." Ashe replied.

"Thanks Ashe."

"You're Welcome."

Later, The car sped off as Lightning and Ashe went inside. Inside Ashe's house, Ashe encouraged Lightning to sit down and make herself at home while she makes a pot of hot chocolate for the two of them.

Ashe served it with a brown tray and laid it down on the coffee table.

"What's up with Serah?"

"Oh you know her. She's finding something or maybe She and Snow might be doing something. Oh! I almost forgot, Happy Birthday." Ashe greeted.

"Thank you." Lightning replied with a smile.

"And My- You look stunning on that clothing of yours."

"Thanks. But it was Serah who considered me to wear this. But really, Serah's been acting a bit weird and I almost haven't met anyone since 2 days ago."

"Don't worry so much. I'm sure it's nothing. You're probably a bit worried about your Birthday like imagining things."

"Probably you're right."

"Now just sit back and enjoy a cup. I made it myself."

There's nowhere in the world where you could enjoy a hearty cup of hot chocolate but Ashe's. Her Hot Chocolate has a very delicious taste which could remove people's attention to others things. In fact, Ashe opened a Chocolate shop not far from her home.

Meanwhile in the Airport, A man was browsing on his phone. He was searching a song that he could sing for his lover's special day. Then, In front of him a car arrived and beeped in front of him. He turned his attention to the car. He could see that the windows were being lowered, slowly revealing the man driving. To his delight, It was his close friend.

"Hey Hope, What a surprise."

"Well, Prompto Express at your service. I couldn't afford that you spend money for a cab."

"You haven't changed at all, Huh?"

Noctis loaded up his luggage into the car trunk before he stepped inside the car and rested his back.

"So, How's Serah and the others?"

"Fine. The surprise for Lightning is going smooth. But now, I think we've finished everything. You're the only one who we were waiting for. Serah wanted you to be the main highlight for Lightning's Special Day. You do know what to do right?"

"Yeah. Serah told me the other day."

"What are you planning? What made you come back?"

"Well, I kept my promise. And I'm going to do just that, Tonight. I'm going there to make her smile."

"I know what you mean, Bro."

"Hmph. Guess again." Noctis said, smiling.

An hour later, They arrived to where it was all going to happen. Noctis himself was surprised on how very big the preparations were. He walked going to the stage alongside Prompto. There, Serah was busy checking all the final preparations for the grand evening. She turned to her right to see Prompto and the man who will display a smile on Lightning's face.

"Noct!" She uttered.

She ran to him and gave him a hug.

"Long time no see." He said.

"You're looking great, Noct."

"Thanks. So are you. So, Where's the rest?"

"They're in the tent house over there." She pointed.

"Thanks."

Noctis made his steps going to the tent. Inside, Many were prepared and were just about to finish fixing everything up. The food was covered to prevent spoilage and the desserts were stored in the cooler. When Noctis had stepped in, It gave everyone a surprise.

"Hey, Guess who just came back."

They turned to him and ran to his side.

"NOCT!"

"How are you bud?"

"We missed you so."

"Why'd you come back?"

After hearing them at the same time, Noctis had to can them down.

"Ok guys, I'm here and that's what's important. Later, I'm going out there and I'm gonna sing with all my heart to the woman I've looked up to from my childhood and now, who I've fallen for. You guys just don't know how much I've longed for this moment. Now that I'm here, I'm going to make her smile."

After he spoke out his words, Everyone gave Noctis a good luck. They knew that Noctis was the only one who could put not just a smile on Lightning's beautiful face, But something even greater than a smile.

Serah went to him.

"Hey Noct, Are you ready?"

"Ready as I'll ever be."

"Ok Noct, I'm going to fetch her now. Tell everyone to take their positions."

" I will."

A few minutes later, Lightning was taking a short nap. She was tired after waiting for a long time. She wondered where Serah might have run off to. Ashe did a great job of somehow making her comfortable. Just then, A doorbell rang. Ashe went to the door and answered the door.

"Hey Ser."

"Is she ok?"

"She's taking a nap. I'll go wake her up."

Ashe went to the living room and woke up the sleeping birthday girl. Ashe thought to herself that She looked cute sleeping.

"Wake up Light, Wake up."

Lightning's eyes opened, giving her a vision of Ashe.

"What is it?"

"Serah's here."

Lightning got back up to her feet. She went to the front door and met with her sister.

"What took you?"

"Well, Just traffic."

"I see."

"Ok now, Thanks Ashe."

"Bye." Ashe waved goodbye.

They sped off quite soon and were heading for that special place.

"Where we going now? I thought you were going to buy food?"

"Just you wait."

When they had arrived, Lightning disembarked from the car, unknown to her, Serah, Snow and Vanille sneaking away from her and into the tent house. Lightning, who didn't have a knowledge of what was going on noticed that Serah wasn't around.

"Ok Serah, This is not the time for hide-and-seek."

She looked around and even to the other side of the car. Not one trace of them showed. Lightning was to walk alone on her special day as she had thought. She sighed and walked going to the grassy field.

As she made steps, She doesn't have one sight of the stage nor the tent house. She just kept on walking and walking until she sat on the ground, looking depressed.

'I knew it. It was a setup. This is probably the worst birthday I ever celebrated.'

Tears started to drop from her eyes.

Then, A swift footstep distracted her to the right, She turned to her right and got back up her feet. She walked to where the footsteps were coming from. She wiped her tears with a handkerchief as she made her way. Then, She turned to her right, Finding nothing again but a dark grassy field.

Then, A sign to her left startled her it says.

'_Close Your Eyes and make 25 steps forward. Only then will you open your eyes after it.'_

This looked rather weird. There wasn't as sign placed their until now. She decided to follow what the sign says and made 25 steps forward. Then, Just like the sign had said, She opened her eyes. And suddenly, Lights opened around her and the stage was lighted magnificently. She didn't know where the lights were coming from. Then, a voice sounded.

"It's been a long time, Now, I'm here."

She didn't recognize his voice. She turned her attention to where it was coming from. She then saw a man holding a microphone.

"Lightning, For you."

Then, He started to sing **-Close Your Eyes**

**Close your eyes,  
>Let me tell you all the reasons why<br>I think you're one of a kind.  
>Here's to you,<br>The one that always pulls us through  
>Always do what you gotta do<br>You're one of a kind, thank God you're mine.**

It was 'His' voice. But she still doesn't have a clue on what was going on. She kept her attention to him.

**You're an angel dressed in armor.  
>You're the fair in every fight.<br>You're my life and my safe harbor,  
>Where the sun sets every night.<br>And if my love is blind,  
>I don't wanna see the light.<strong>

Unknown to her, tears started to slide down her cheeks. She missed him so. She hasn't spoken to him ever since he left her but remembered that he made a promise to come back and that he returned to her special day to fulfill it. For her, 2 years was awfully a long time.

**It's your beauty that betrays you  
>Your smile gives you away<br>Cause you're made of strength and mercy  
>And my soul is yours to save<br>I know this much is true,  
><strong>**When my world was dark and blue  
><strong>**I know the only one who rescued me was you**

He stepped closer to her, Giving her the confirmation that it was indeed 'him'.

**Close your eyes,**  
><strong>Let me tell you all the reasons why<strong>  
><strong>You're never gonna have to cry<strong>  
><strong>Because you're one of a kind.<strong>  
><strong>Yeah, here's to you,<strong>  
><strong>The one that always pulls us through<strong>  
><strong>You always do what you gotta do, baby<strong>  
><strong>Because you're one of a kind.<strong>

**When your love pours down on me  
>I know I'm finally free<br>So I tell you gratefully,  
>Every single beat in my heart<br>Is yours to keep.**

**Close your eyes,  
>Let me tell you all the reasons why, baby<br>You're never gonna have to cry, baby  
>Because you're one of a kind.<br>Yeah, here's to you,  
>You're the one that always pulls us through<br>You always do what you gotta do, baby  
>Because you're one of a kind.<strong>

**You're the reason why I'm breathing  
>With a little look my way<br>You're the reason that I'm feeling  
>It's finally safe to stay.<strong>

When the song ended, Lightning ran to her lover and kissed her. He doesn't know how long she wanted to kiss him like that. It was so passionate and soft. It was the best gift ever.

"I missed you, Light."

"I missed you even more." She replied before leaning in again.

The two shared a passionate kiss once more. The kiss was the best gift that she ever got from him. Coming back to her was the greatest thing that ever happened.

Then, Everyone revealed themselves and shouted.

"SURPRISE! HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"

The two lovers turned to where the shouts came from. It was from their colleagues.

"Wha- Everyone?"

"Well, We didn't want to spoil this until now. We've all worked all of these just 2 days ago."

Then, Serah revealed herself.

"Serah!? You too?"

"Yup. I was actually the one who called Noctis to come back and never leave you again. Technically, Noctis is our gift to you. Everyone did their best contacting him."

"Not enough of this, It's time to party!" Vanille shouted.

"Well Birthday Girl, Shall we?" offering his hand to her.

"Let's go." She said.

The party was big. Lightning talked with everyone in the party. She never had enjoyed like this in her whole life before. She got to enjoy her birthday with her lover and together with their friends, They had something which was even beyond fun.

Later that night, Lightning was rested nicely on the king-size bed. Then, Her lover went inside the room and ran to her.

"You think I'd forgotten about this?"

"No. I love you." She said.

The two shared a passionate and soft kiss, finally giving a hint that Noctis will never leave her side anymore.

**~Fin**


End file.
